In gas turbine engines, for example, aircraft engines, air is drawn into the front of the engine, compressed by a shaft-mounted rotary compressor, and mixed with fuel. The mixture is burned, and the hot exhaust gases are passed through a turbine mounted on a shaft. The flow of gas turns the turbine, which turns the shaft and drives the compressor. The hot exhaust gases flow from the back of the engine, providing thrust that propels the aircraft forward.
Gas turbine engines generally include a high pressure compressor, a combustor, and a high pressure turbine. The high pressure compressor, combustor, and high pressure turbine are sometimes collectively referred to as a core engine. Such gas turbine engines also may include a low pressure compressor for supplying compressed air, for further compression, to the high pressure compressor, and a fan for supplying air to the low pressure compressor.
The high pressure compressor typically includes a rotor surrounded by a casing. The casing is typically fabricated to be removable, such as by forming the casing into two halves that are then removably joined together. The high pressure compressor includes a plurality of stages and each stage includes a row of rotor blades and a row of stator vanes. The casing supports the stator vanes, and the rotor supports the rotor blades. The stator vane rows are between the rotor blade rows and direct air flow toward a downstream rotor blade row.
Variable stator vane assemblies are utilized to control the amount of air flowing through the compressor to optimize performance of the compressor. Each variable stator vane assembly includes a variable stator vane which extends between adjacent rotor blades. The variable stator vane is rotatable about an axis. The orientation of the variable stator vane affects air flow through the compressor.
A known variable vane assembly includes a variable vane; a trunnion seal, for example, a bushing; and a washer. The variable vane assembly is bolted onto a high pressure compressor stator casing and the bushing and washer surround an opening that extends through the casing. The variable vane includes a vane stem that extends through the opening in the casing and through the bushing and washer. The bushing and washer are referred to herein as a bearing assembly. The bearing assembly produces a low friction surface that prevents metal on metal contact between the vane stem and the casing. Such variable vane assemblies have possible air leakage pathways through the openings in the casing. Also, the high velocity and high temperature air causes oxidation and erosion of the bearing assembly, which may accelerate deterioration of the bearing assembly, lead to failure of the bearing assembly, and eventual failure of the variable vane assembly.
To improve the overall operation of the compressor, several compressor stator vanes are rotatively mounted to allow each vane to rotate around its longitudinal axis (which extends in a radial direction from the centerline of the engine) to adjust the angular orientation of the vane relative to the airflow through the compressor. A lever arm is fixedly joined to the vane stem extending outwardly from the vane bushing. The distal end of the lever arm is operatively joined to an actuation ring that controls the angle of the vane. All of the vane lever arms in a single row are joined to a common actuation ring for ensuring that all of the variable vanes are simultaneously positioned relative to the airflow in the compressor stage at the same angular orientation.
Once the bearing assembly fails, an increase in leakage through the opening occurs, which results in a performance loss for the compressor. In addition, failure of the bearing assembly can result in contact between the stator vane and the casing, which causes wear and increases overhaul costs of the engine.
Known bearing assemblies have been fabricated from Vespel, a specially developed polymer having the highest temperature application for polymeric sliding bearings. These Vespel bearings have an upper temperature limit of 600° F., but extended operation at these temperatures limit their life. Vespel parts do not withstand the combination of high temperature and vibration loading well, leading to a relatively short part life. Therefore, these parts have an extended life when operating in the temperature range of 450-500° F. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide bearing assemblies fabricated from materials having performance characteristics that will reduce or eliminate air leakage between the stator vane stem and the compressor casing while providing an increase in the durability of the bushing and washer to increase part life in high temperature and vibration loading applications. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.